The New World
by FireMageHao
Summary: In an incident, four heroes are sent to a new world. The question is... What came with them?
1. Introduction

**Finally, I have finally put this idea on to paper, or at least into my computer.**

**If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be dead.**

**If I owned D&D, 4****th**** edition would be very different.**

…..

It was a cloudy, rainy, late afternoon. A covered wagon was rumbling along a rough dirt road through the country. The scenery was that of farms, rocks, and dead bodies. Lots of dead bodies.

Inside the wagon, two figures could be heard arguing. One wore a black robe, covering his entire body, the other, shorter one was wearing an outfit similar to a monks, but black as night. There was another lying on the floor, drooling on their boots. The driver wore a long flowing black and green robe, two katanas at his side.

"I say that we should just blow the whole castle up. It's the only way to be sure.

"Blip thinks that we should search the castle for shiny stuff, then blow it up."

"But If we search for 'shiny stuff', we won't have time to stop the

Necromancer."

"So what. Blip just wants shiny stuff."

"Hey Lothas. Do we HAVE to take this guy?"

"Yes half-breed, we have to take the scum, and the footstool." The driver replied.

"Blip is not scum, but Blip is hungry." The shortest of them replied.

"Don't call Strum a footstool." The taller of the passengers replied.

"What are you using him as? Hmm, Animus Half-Human."

"He deserves it for getting drunk." Animus replied, gently stabbing Strum in the side with his heel.

"Blip thinks that a Dwarf getting drunk is funny." Blip said.

"Do you know what else is funny?" Strum grunted as he got up. "A Gully Dwarf being hung for talking too much. And I wasn't drunk; I just have 'hic' a speech impediment." He said as he vomited out the back "and a stomach virus." He said as he fell to the floor with a 'thunk'. "And an inner ear infection." He said as he once again drifted into sleep, the smell of Alcohol on his breath.

The road became less bumpy as they finally reached the town of the castle. The doors of the villager's houses were closed, and almost all of the windows boarded up with rotting wooden planks.

"Are we there yet?" Blip asked, "This place sure is a dump."

"And you should be talking trash-dweller." Lothas spat back, getting up, and stepping out of the wagon.

The others followed suit, with the exception of Animus, who hauled Strum out, landing him nicely on the ground headfirst.

"I sense dark power nearby." Animus said, as he took off his black robe, revealing black bracers and gloves on his arms and hands.

"That is merely the stench one smells after prolonged exposure to gutter scum." Lothas said as he pulled out his swords.

"Blip is a Gully Dwarf, not a gutter scum, gutter scum are mean, they tried to take my food once." Blip said as he pulled shuriken out of his pouch, one held between each finger.

Animus gave Strum a kick in the side, and he slowly got up. "Where are we?" He asked, as he fetched his battleaxe from the wagon.

"Fetch me my greatsword." Animus said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Blip wonders why a wizard uses a sword." Blip said, as he picked his nose.

"And you will continue wondering until you can figure out the answer." Animus said, swinging the sword, and cleaving a tree in half.

The group walked up the dirt path to the castle, their boots now caked with mud.

They eventually reached the castle, its walls and towers looming far above their heads. Arrows rained down on them from the towers, unseen archers firing upon them.

"Step back." Animus said as he took one of his hands off his sword, and his hand started to glow red.

"Don't bother, there is probably anti-magic." Lothas said, as he stepped back.

"I don't care." Animus said back, as he let out a blast of fire from his hands, which overpowered the anti-magic, and sent the stone wall flying apart, burying part of the village.

"Yay! Fireworks!" Blip said, his eyes glowing with excitement.

They marched in to the castle, their weapons seeming to glow in the torchlight, Blip stopping whenever he saw something shiny.

As they came to a tight corridor, Lothas took the lead, followed by Strum, Blip, and Animus, single file.

As they were reaching the end, they heard a loud cackle coming from the chamber ahead.

As they quietly slipped into the chamber, they found it to be vast, ceilings reaching beyond their sight. A Stone altar took the center of the room, a man in a black robe standing over it, waving his hands, both muttering and screaming incantations.

He stopped abruptly, flicked his wrist, and guards rushed at them from the other side of the alter. The man raised his hand, a knife now held tightly, and he swung it down onto the altar, blood spurting out as they heard a boy scream.

"The sacrifice has been made." The man said. As a black portal started to open.

Weapons clanged, and blood spurted on to the granite floor and walls as battle ensued. Lothas took two of the minions down, their heads rolling onto the floor. Blip's shuriken found the necks of six of them; poison entering their bloodstream, leaving them unconscious. Strum cleaved through one of the enemy's sword with his axe, along with their skull.

Animus waded through, decapitating them with his sword, his clothes stained with blood. He reached the altar, turned, and flung the sword into the melee, pinning three enemies to the wall. He took off his gloves and bracers, dropping them to the floor, uncovering his arms. They had markings of blue, black, and gold flames up to the shoulder.

And then, they started glowing. "Fool Necromancer! Do you think that you are the only one here with power?" Animus shouted, his eyes glowing a pulsating red, his arms spread out, he started floating into the air. Energy crackled around him, the atmosphere of the room humidified by the sheer magical energy. He channeled the energy directly into the portal, sparks flying from it as it fluctuated in size and intensity.

The two wizards battled to keep control as the others tried not to be distracted from their own battles. Blue light shone from the portal, as it exploded, waves of energy rippling from that point, shattering the plane of existence, with the castle at the epicenter.

"NO!" The Necromancer could have been heard screaming, if sound could exist outside of reality.

Then the necromancer saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing, smelled nothing, and tasted nothing. He thought nothing. He only existed. Then he opened his eyes. He saw a blond boy standing over him. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, how did you get here?"

…..…

It's short, but it's only an introduction, the next chapter should be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, after way too long, I finally finished the chapter.

I don't own Naruto or D&D, though I am looking to own part of an RPG developed by one of my friends.

….

Light shone through the trees onto the Necromancers face as he looked up into Naruto's eyes. He found himself in a clearing in the middle of a forest, with a blond boy, no, he was a young man, standing over him. "My name is Kothar Levethix.'' The necromancer grunted, rising to his feet. "Tell me boy, where am I?" Kothar snarled at the Naruto

"You're in the woods outside of Konoha" Naruto answered, gazing off to the east, and pointing in the same direction, "Town's just over there."

"What is this… Konoha exactly?'' asked Kothar, looking around to see if they were alone, thinking for a moment to pull out his sword.

"Konoha is the leaf village. Where are you from anyway?" Naruto asked as he took out a kunai and started twirling it around his finger.

"I am from… Far away." Kothar replied, a hint of magic in his voice.

"Come on, don't try to use a genjutsu on me." Naruto said.

"Interesting… I would like to test you boy, I may want you later…" Kothar replied, pondering what this genjutsu was, and how this boy could resist his magic.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt." Naruto said, as he ran forward, leaping into a flying kick.

"Sad." Kothar said, as a cone of negative energy spread from his hand, his arm outstretched, and enveloped the boy, disintegrating everything it touched..

"Nice!" Naruto said from a tree branch to the left "this might not be too boring after all."

"Watch, and see what true power is." Kothar said, as he waived his hand over the ground, hundreds of zombies rising up, marching towards Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said, as he made hundreds of shadow clones.

"You know necromancy as well? Insolent fool! Now, attack him!" Kothar shouted, gesturing at Naruto "Attack!"

The zombies approached Naruto, climbing the trees, gnawing on the shadow clones exposed skulls. The zombies could not distinguish between the clones and Naruto, on some occasions, turning their backs, just to be cut through by a Rasen-Shuriken.

"Damn it." Kothar said, as he watched his minions fall to the ground, one by one. "I shall not lose though." He added, as he pulled a small box out of his cloak.

It was small, made of gray stone with intricate carvings along all its faces.

Kothar opened it while muttering under his breath, " Frahr fintir munthrek." And a shadow burst from it.

"Breathe wraith, and live again!" Kothar shouted, as the living shadow spun around in the air, fear piercing Naruto's heart as it neared him. It gave a shriek and descended onto him, reeking of death.

He felt his mind melt away into nothingness as it sapped his energy. Until… Naruto saw Kothar's face. The wraith was nowhere to be seen. "What was that?" Naruto asked, still shaken from his encounter.

"That is an evil spirit, a powerful one, but I can summon stronger, that one still owes me from poker night… But anyway, you're a strong one, why don't you enter into apprenticeship under me. You are strong, but I can make you stronger."

"Stronger? Count me in." Naruto said, stretching his arms.

"We will start right away." Kothar answered, turning his back to Naruto, hiding the wide grin on his face, malevolence shining in his eyes.

…

_In another part of the forest…._

"Owieeeee."

That was the sound that was coming from Blip, the Gully Dwarf, as he got up from the ground after hitting his head in a tree. He was in a dense forest, a green canopy shielding him from all but a few of the sun's rays. He had landed dangerously close to a bush that had thorns growing on it, and felt lucky that he did not fall into it

"I'mmmm hunnngryyyy." Blip said as he started walking around, picking up a stick and gnawing on it, only to spit it out after tasting it.

Blip climbed the nearest tree, the bark scraping his skin as he went.

When he reached the first branch, he leapt onto one of another tree, and another, until he was traveling almost too fast to see, and then, he could not be seen.

'Thunk.' Blip crashed into a soft lump that was up in the tree he had jumped into.

"What the…" The man said, as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Blip said, as he jumped down next to the person.

"Blip, is that you? It's me, Animus." The man said, rising to his feet.

"Annie! It is you!" Blip said, jumping around in circles.

"Yes it's me, and please don't call me that, I don't call you gutter scum like Lothas does." Animus said as he got up.

Animus's cloak had a design of perfect camouflage, to fit in with the tree he had been sitting in before Blip had run into him.

To Blips surprise, the colors of the cloak started to shift around and change in tone, until it was totally different. It was now bright red, and had grown longer.

"Ow!" Animus said, as he pulled a dart out of his back. "What was that for Blip!"

"Sorry, I thought you were a target." Blip said, chuckling at his 'mistake.'

"Ha ha." Animus said, as he slapped the back of Blips head.

"Owwwwwww." Blip said, rubbing his head where Animus had hit him.

"Shhhh." Animus said, gesturing for Blip to be quiet. "I think I hear voices."

"You're a religious wizard, isn't that normal?" Blip asked, jumping away before Animus drew his greatsword from his pocket.

"Oooooooo." Blip said, pondering how a sword bigger than the wizard's back, could fit in his pocket.

"A pocket dimension, literally, and this is my real one, the one I lost back there was my backup, I would never throw a Hackmaster class sword." Animus said, sheathing it as he watched Blips eyes un-focus, gazing vaguely into the distance.

"A small place to put big things." Animus said, clapping his hands, bringing the gully dwarf back into focus.

"So it's a big-smaller." Blip said, smiling now that he understood the 'concept' behind the marvelous invention.

"Yes, now be quiet, the voices have gotten closer." Animus said, as he started to move slowly through the forest.

Blip followed, and after about ten minutes, started wondering from exactly how far away the wizard could hear things.

After a while, Animus gave a sign to stop and hide behind a tree, as the voices could be heard more clearly.

"Why do you bother with money, art is far superior." One voice said.

"Because money is how one makes a living, or at least a good one." The second answered.

"Hush, I hear rusting in the bushes." The first said, as both stopped making any noise.

All four were quiet, not moving an inch, until…

"Eeeeek! Creepy crawly boomy-bugs hurt!" Blip screamed, as small bugs exploded on his face.

'_I guess this is up to me' _Animus thought, as he spun around the tree, firing bolts of red light from his fingertips.

The blast hit one square in the face, knocking him backwards as he burst into flames. The other looked to the left as a bolt flew past his face, igniting the tree behind him.

"Deal with the other Kakuzu, I'll be back." The unhurt one said, as he leapt off into the forest.

"Thanks Deidara, you know this means I can keep all the money these guys have with them. Kakuzu said, as Blip pocked his head out from around the tree, his eyes lighting up at the sound of money, thinking _'money is shinyyyyyyyyyy.'_ to himself.

"You take care of him." Animus said, as he sent a fireball into Kakuzu's face, and then ran after Deidara.

Animus continued running after Deidara until they stopped in a clearing, "I finally caught you." Animus said, clutching his side. "We have stopped, so I can better show you my art." Deidara replied, "You are surrounded by it."

"So you are a landscaper, right." Animus said, surveying the clearing, "You could do better with the bushes next time, they stick out to much, and cover the flowers."

"No, this is my art." Deidara said, raising his hand, exposing his palm as it spouted clay, which was molded into the shape of a bird.

The clay bird flew around Animus, "But do you know what my art truly is, my art is an explosion!" Deidara said, as the bird blew up in Animus's face.

"Well timed, but my art is superior in every way." Animus said, as he now stood directly behind Deidara, unscathed by the blast.

"And what is your pathetic 'art'?" Deidara said, spitting as he said it.

"Fire." Animus said, his eyes, glowing red as he said it. He tore the bracer on his left arm off, revealing a circle of glowing red symbols. He pressed his hand to the marks, as they started glowing even brighter, until… His entire body turned red, and burst into flames reaching almost five feet from his body.

"As if fire could have any use against my art." Deidara said, creating swarms of clay birds, along with one giant one, which he leapt onto the back of.

The sculptures flew towards Animus, exploding as they reached him. They continued, a new bird created as one detonated.

"Interesting." Animus said as he walked out of the explosions, towards Deidara, "Have you considered what fire does to clay?"

"Nothing can stop my art!" Deidara said, grinning almost demonically as he said it.

"Fire hardens clay." Animus said, the fire surrounding him bursting out from him, engulfing everything around them as clay figures started dropping to the ground.

"No! How?" Deidara spluttered as he plummeted to the ground. "I shall prove to you that my art is superior!" Deidara said as he ripped off the front of his shirt, ripping out stitches that ran the length of his chest, revealing a large mouth, which he fed his explosive clay into.

"Do you know that an explosion is just a blast of flame?" Animus asked, "Do you think an explosion can hurt me if I can stand this fire?"

"I will! Because my art is an explosion!" Deidara screamed, as he detonated himself.

The blast was large enough to destroy everything around them, including Blip and Kakuzu, except it never reached them.

A black circle, perfectly two dimensional, opened up as Deidara exploded. "I hope that the residents of the plane of shadow can take the heat." Animus said, walking back towards Blip, whistling as he went.

….

_As Animus left Blip…_

"That Deidara, always running off. You know, my old partner Hidan would do much better, but he had to go off, so I'm stuck with you." Kakuzu said with a sigh, "I remember when I had real enemies…"

"Hey, did you make the explody-face bugs?" Blip asked, brushing himself off.

"No, now would you wash your neck, I don't want to soil my hands."

"It's okay Coocoo, I'll make it fast." Blip said, as he appeared behind Kakuzu, blood spurting from wounds in the front and back of his chest… But it was not blood, it was more like flowing black threads.

"You see…" Kakuzu said, turning around, "I'm invincible, immortal."

"Really! No, that's oipossible! The longest life achieved was 2.5 million years!" Blip said, "I guess I have to kill you now." Blip threw a knife into Kakuzu's heart.

Kakuzu looked down at the knife, and then back at Blip, "I have five more hearts."

"Oh… That's all? I thought it would be a little harder." Blip said as he vanished. 

"Where th…" Kakuzu started to say, as his head fell off, Blip's katana gleaming in the sun, reflecting red light off its bloody edges.

Blip sheathed his sword, and walked over to the body. He bent down and started patting him down.

"Hey there Blip." Animus called as he returned.

"This man is a liar, he said he had money, all he had was some dumb paper stuff.

…

_In yet another part of the forest…._

"Ugh. Maybe I **should **ease up on the ale a little." Strum said as he got to his feet.

He got up and walked around, stretching, and flexing his arms, picking up his ax, taking a few swings at the trees around him.

He landed a solid blow to the trunk, a shudder flowing through it as bark flew off.

The tree slowly started to tip, and crashed to the ground.

'_Little too much'_ he thought as he walked off into the forest, secretly proud that he could still do it.

He walked through the forest for a while, until a man in a black robe with red clouds stopped him. "You will do well…" The man said, as he lifted a three-bladed scythe from his back. Before Strum could blink, the man appeared behind him, his scythe slashing Strum's back.

"I suppose you should know the name of the one who will kill you. My name is Hidan." The man said, licking the flat side of one of the scythe's blades.

Then Hidan did something that Strum never expected. He took a knife, and stabbed his own hand. The blood fell on to the ground, where he drew a circle with it. The circle had a triangle inscribed within it; "You shall now become a sacrifice for Jashin, my lord."

"I will never let that happen! I may only be sacrificed to Moradin, god of Dwarves!" Strum shouted as he cleaved Hidan's body in half.

"How… I had your blood…" Hidan said, his head still functioning as it was detached from the rest of his body.

"It must be a bonus of lots of alcohol in your bloodstream." Strum said as he chopped Hidan into chunks.

Behind Strum's back, Hidan's hand crawled slowly up behind him, and tried to cut the back of Strum's leg with the knife that Hidan had used earlier. The strike hit, Strum falling down next to Hidan.

"Yes…" Hidan started saying, until he noticed a glass jug slipping from the Dwarf's pocket. It was filled with a brown liquid, which seemed to bubble as it flew towards Hidan's head. It broke on contact, the liquid fizzing as it made contact with Hidan's skin.

"I'm melting." Hidan cried, until he was a small pile of mush on the ground.

When Strum got up and started to limp through the forest, he reached into his pocket, a furious look crossing his face, "Where's my ale!"

…

_Yet another place in this gigantic forest…__**.**_

"Ah…. The smell of the woods is so rejuvenating…" Lothas said as he strode around the forest, a rare smile on his face, "the city was so gloomy."

"Who is there?" A voice called from beyond Lothas's sight.

"One of the woodlands." Lothas called back, drawing his katanas.

"Then it is one of the woodland' s last day." The voice replied, a shadowy figure leaping down from a tree. His eyes were red and rotating, his black hair rustling in the small breeze that was passing through the forest.

"I see you have a sheath, is it for a wooden toy, or a blunt rod?" Lothas asked, watching his own sword gleam in the beams of sunlight coming through the trees as he moved it.

"Shiny… I don't suppose it could cut butter though." The man said back, drawing his own sword.

"I'll use only my left hand." Lothas said as he stepped forward, swinging his sword up over his head and onto his opponent.

Their swords met with a clang in front of the man's face, "I thought you would be a little more fun than that."

"I am sorry, but did you get a haircut?" Lothas asked, smirking as the man's hair fell to the ground.

"No! How…" He cried, jumping back. "Shut it chrome-dome." Lothas said as he appeared behind the man in a blur, pulling his katana out as blood spurted from incisions in the man's chest and back "Rest in peace, Sasuke." Lothas said, as he started walking away. "How do you know my name?" Sasuke gasped.

"It was written on your underwear." Lothas replied, never turning around, as Sakuke bled to death, "Shame… It will be hell getting the bloodstains out."

After a while, Lothas came to a town. He walked up to the closed gate, He called, "Anybody there?" He got no reply, and did what was natural to him. He slashed down the doors.

What he saw was not at all what he expected. He saw his companions battling a great Red Dragon about a hundred feet in. A few other people were trying to battle the dragon, shooting fireballs at it through their mouths, and hurling lightning bolts at it.

This told Lothas all he needed to know. It told him that they never fought anything with a resistance to magic, let alone a thousand year old dragon.

He rushed in, drawing both his swords, and met a barrier with his face. '_How stupid of me. That was worthy of a Gully Dwarf.'_ He thought, _'why else would there be no sound from the battle.'_

Now that he looked closer, he could see Animus deep in concentration, maintaining the barrier. He could see Strum hack away at the dragon's limbs. He could also see the damage it had done. The dragon was dragging one of its back legs behind it, and had lost a wing. The only apparent danger was the dragon's breath, and it's claws, the latter of which was much easier to avoid.

Blip was scurrying around throwing shuriken and daggers into the dragon's eyes. The dragon's left eye had a large gash in it, and was unfocused, looking off into the sky one moment, and then at the ground.

_'Those idiots. Any one of them could kill it in one blow.'_ Lothas thought, as he sat down and made himself comfortable. "Get over here. It is not safe to get to close." A man called from one of the houses.

"It is perfectly safe. Did you know that this same barrier spell stopped a blast of energy from a god?"

"That may be so, but we lost four Jonin trying to contain that thing, and the two fighting it can't do anything against it."

"Fools, don't you know that dragons have a resistance to magic."

"But their physical attacks have done nothing either."

"Then they are weak. Now be quiet, I'm trying to watch the show, Lothas said, pulling out a dagger, showing it to the man, and throwing it at his feet. The dagger flew through the man's wooden sandals, shattering the bottom, causing him to fall.

After that, they gave him a wide berth, as wood sandals would soon become scarce.

After the dragon had been reduced to a bloody pulp, Strum finally decapitated it. Animus broke his concentration and took down the barrier.

"However can we repay you?" Asked one of the villagers as they swarmed out of the houses.

"Ale." "Shiny stuff." "Books." "Swords." Strum, Blip, Animus, and Lothas said.

"But all you did is break our sandals." One of the villagers said, pointing at Lothas.

"Don't you know that it's rude to point?" Lothas said as he sat down, took a rock out of his pocket, and started sharpening one of his knives.

"Let me through." A female voice called, as the crowd quickly parted.

A woman walked through the crowd, her green robe trailing behind her. "Who are you? The Lord of the Flies?" Lothas asked.

"I am the leader of this village." She replied, puffing out her chest.

"As I said, the Lord of the Flies, it makes no difference." Lothas said back, "And what were you doing while your villagers were being slaughtered, maes?"

" I was dealing with other beasts." She replied, "And what is maes?"

"From the use of the plural form, and the way you carry yourself, I assume you were pyrdi vaelaeraraer. The village leader, a shysi. How sad, the villagers must take much, _maezer vaeresi_ you.

"Lothas, how rude, we just meet her, and you call her a kenzi." Animus said, while everybody else stared dumbstruck.

"I had to battle a group of dragons. I could fell a man in one touch, but the dragons were unaffected. And their scales was hard to penetrate." She said, attempting to justify herself.

"So you pai air shor lizardmen. I have never seen such a maes cadia shysi in my life." Lothas said, spitting at her feet.

"Settle down already, we don't want them to hate us." Animus said to Lothas. "I humbly ask for my friend to be forgiven, he can be… troublesome." He said to the leader.

"Call me Tsunade." The woman said.

"Okay Tsunade, cyrn talia tael cali shael iar os cyli sydae?" Lothas asked, a smirk crossing his face.

"Do you need another time-out on the plane of fire?" Animus asked Lothas, "I'm sure that I can arrange for a trip for you to Hell if it suits you better. Or maybe the abyss, it should be different since I burned the first thousand layers."

"You only say that so you can cali maes shor caes." Lothas said back to Animus.

"Hell it is." said Animus, as he held out his palm, light shooting forth from it, enveloping Lothas. And then, he disappeared. "Don't worry, he should find a gate within a day or two."

"Shizune" Tsunade called "come here."

A woman with short black hair ran up to Tsunade, followed by a pig. "What is it?"

"What happened to the scouting party I sent out?" Tsunade asked.

"They are right here." Shizune said, holding up a tattered cloth.

"What are these?" Tsunade asked.

"This is all that there is left of them." Shizune said solemnly.

"Not again." Tsunade said, turning to the group. "So, where are you from, and how are you related to all these creatures?" Tsunade asked, as she started to lead them through the town.

….

Just try to find out what Lothas was saying. Jahus nomeno ei kaer tadaes usv svabol?

Warning: I used more than one language, and sometimes it loses something in translation.


End file.
